


Raw And Exposed

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Creepy Mark Jefferson, Dark Room, Dark Room - Life Is Strange, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It’s Jefferson duh, Mark Jefferson Is His Own Warning, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Pedophilia, Photography, Potential Sexual Assault, Scars, Twisted, Twisted Photography, Vortex Club (Life is Strange), predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Rachel in the dark room...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Mark Jefferson
Series: Early Hours Angst [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Kudos: 7





	Raw And Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for trigger warnings

Her head feels heavy. She doesn’t know where she is. She can’t remember anything. Her neck hurts. Her eyes feel heavy too. She can see a flashing through her closed eyelids. She can hear a clicking sound. Maybe it’s a camera. She’s not sure. She doesn’t know what’s happening.

She whimpers when a gloved hand grabs her face roughly, tilting her head at an odd angle that hurts her neck further. She hears a low chuckle. A man. A familiar man.

”Well, look who’s finally awake. I thought Nathan might have killed you with that last dose. Good thing he didn’t, because you’re our best model. No wonder it’s what you always wanted” The voice is low, closer than she thought it would be. She can feel his breath on her ear as he moves closer and she sees the bright flash once again. 

She opens her eyes with a struggle, finding out that the room was also a very bright white. Well, the section of the room that she could see. She squinted towards the man as he grabbed her waist, moving her position. 

“Mr...Jefferson?” She whispers weakly, suddenly realising how dry her mouth was. He chuckled again, his hot breath brushing against her neck.

”That’s the sixth time you’ve figured out who I am, Rachel. It’s starting to get old now. And I thought that you were an actress, aren’t you meant to remember things better than others?” He snarks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She whimpers again when he grabs her hip.

”W-Why?” She mumbles, vaguely aware of his hand’s movement lower down her body. She’s forced to close her eyes again when the camera’s flash goes off, the brightness being too much for her brain to handle.

”You wanted to be a model. I needed a model. Blah, blah, we’ve done this five times already” He grumbles. She tries to move her hands, but they’re bound together by some material. 

“But, I must say that I’m glad you’re awake for this shoot” He continues and Rachel feels his hand slowly tugging at her jeans waistband. She tries to squirm away from him, but she’s too weak and he’s much stronger. She feels his fingers trailing across her inner thighs and hears him tutting softly.

”My, my. Surely you can’t expect to go far with scars like these. Jagged. Rough. And, by your own hand as well. I would’ve expected better from someone like you, Miss Amber” He taunts, his nail dragging into the older wounds. She tries to kick him away, only to find her ankles bound too. She squirms again, more awake and aware than before. He grabs her thigh harshly, making her gasp in pain.

”Stay still. Or maybe, I will let Nathan kill you next time” He spits out through gritted teeth, grabbing her hip and yanking her into a different position.

”Oh... excellent” He whispers and she can hear his camera click again, wincing at the flash. She feels powerless, glaring at the camera and wishing it to explode in his smug face. He gets shots of her face, awake and angry, but also vulnerable and weak. He gets her body and scars and the bounds that keep her from fighting back. He gets her, raw and exposed. 

He places his hand on her face, caressing her cheek. She flinches away from his touch, which only succeeds in angering him and he grips her jaw tightly, ensuring that she won’t move again.

”Now, what would your Chloe think of you being so exposed for me? She’d probably think it was so typical of you, acting like such a slut. After all, we’ve all seen how you act at the Vortex parties” He chuckles at his own comment and a sick grin seeps onto his face as he sees Rachel’s eyes watering at the mention of her girlfriend.

“Fuck you. You... don’t know us. You’re sick and... and twisted and...” She trails off, too weak to continue with her insults. She sees his nostrils flare and smirks victoriously, before he slaps her across the cheek. She whines in pain, trying to move away from him once more. 

“Another dose. Maybe this one will make you behave again and I can get my photos done. Hell, maybe even Nathan can get a couple. With my guidance, of course” He mutters, mainly to himself as he stands up and goes out of Rachel’s sight. She tries tugging at her restraints again, but nothing come of it. 

Jefferson returns to her side a moment later, roughly grabbing her neck and tilting it to the side.

”See you soon, Miss Amber” He hisses, before jabbing her in the neck with something sharp. She tries to resist it, but her eyes grow heavy and the flashes and clicks of the camera fade into nothingness once again. 


End file.
